Golden Sun: Felix's Way
by JupiterAdeptErika
Summary: Oay, peeps! Yes, I made a new story...shame on me, Iknow...Okay, this is a Felix version, but with a surprise beggining! Don't worry, the plot of the game will still be in here. Just read it! Oh, pairings include FelixKay, GaretJenna, IsaacMia, PiersOC, a


Me: Yeah, I know, I shouldn't start another story while I have **2** on waiting, but hey, need new ideas, yah?

Ivan: -rolls eyes- Whatever.

Sheba: Better get on it.

Me: Yeeeeaaahhh...right, so this is mainly FelixKay, oldersiblingshipping, I heard it was called. But hints of IsaacMia, JennaGaret, ShebaIvan,and PiersOC.

Ivan: Eeeewww...I get paired with Sheba again!

Sheba: -sticks her tongue out- Whatever...you know you hope for it!

Ivan: Hn...

Me: ...To the story! (To readers: I feel so left out sometimes.)

Disclaimer: People...I don't own it. If I did...there would have been more romance and a GS3!

**_Golden Sun: Felix's Way _**

_**Chapter one: They met before the adventure?**_

Thump. Kay Jerra groaned in her sleep. Thump. She pulled her pillow over her ears. Thump. **_Thump, thump, thump, thump, thump_**! Kay threw off her covers.

"I'm up!" She yelled, casting a glare at the window. She could feel it. Felix was smirking. "Well, hurry up, then!" Came the laughing response. Kay groaned and hopped out of her bed and walked into the bathroom.

Mrs. Jerra opened her front door. "Felix, dear, would you like to come in? Or ring the doorbell to wake Kay up, instead of throwing rocks?" She asked kindly, though she gave the hint. Felix shook his head."Nah. Sorry about the rock thing, though." Felix apologized. Mrs. Jerra smiled. "No matter. Garet finally woke up, thanks to you." Felix grinned, sheepishly.

Kay ran out the front door. "Felix!" She called. The long-haired brunette turned and smiled at his best friend. "Kay! No breakfast?" He asked. Kay shook her head. "Nah, I'll eat at school." She replied. Felix grinned and poked Kay's stomach.

"You won't learn nothin' by skipping breakfast!" He teased. Kay rolled her eyes. "Shut up, loser. As if you don't." She said, starting into the direction of their new high school. Felix smiled broadly. "Ah, but a make it an occasion to eat on the first day of school." He said. Kay shoved him, playfully.

"Whatever. How's Jenna?" Kay asked, changing the subject. Felix nodded. "Good. Going to eighth with Isaac, Mia, and Garet." He said. "Garet likes her." Kay giggled. Felix frowned. "I'm still her big bro, and my best friend's brother is no exception." He muttered. Kay laughed and shoved him again.

"Not even for me?" Kay asked. Felix froze. **That** caught him off guard. "Err..." Felix stuttered. Kay walked back to him. She smiled. "It was a joke. Calm down. What's wrong with a question?" She asked. Felix put his hands behind his head. "Um...I don't know it felt a bit odd coming from you." He said, simply.

Kay grinned. Her face came within inches of his. "So, from a girl, it's weird?" She teased. "Uh..." Felix started sweating. Kay laughed and started again. "You don't honestly just think of me as just a girl, right?" Kay asked. Felix grinned. "'Course not! You're my best friend!" He said. "Yeah..."Kay said, smiling sadly. 'You're my best friend'...am I wishing it was more?' Kay thought to herself.

She quickly brushed the thought away. 'Hah! Me and Felix...what a joke!' Felix looked at Kay. "Kay...? Oh, Kay...Are you there?" He asked waving a hand in front of her face. Kay grinned, sheepishly. "Uh-huh! Now let's go see if we can find Kenya (A/N My OC) and Piers!" Kay said running off. "H-hey! Kay, wait up!...What was that all about?" Felix asked himself.

Felix spotted Kay talking to a long-haired brunette girl and a bluenette. Piers and Kenya! "Hey, guys!" Felix said, running up to them. Piers high fived him. "Felix! How was your summer?" His other best friend asked. Felix grinned. "Oh, I made sure Kay wasn't bored." He said. Kenya rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, poor Kay." She said, giving a quick smirk. Felix stuck his tongue out. "Shut it." He said. Kay shrugged. "She has a point!" She laughed. Piers and Kenya laughed, while Felix gaped at her. "What! I feel...so unloved..." Felix said, in a fake depressed tone, as he also stuck out his bottom lip. Piers laughed and patted his shoulder.

"Don't worry...I know someone who loves you." Piers said, not putting on any effort to hide his grin. "Oh yeah? Who?" Felix asked, cautiously. Piers' smirk grew wider. "Jenna! Oh, wait, she tried to kill you yesterday, huh!" Piers asked, cracking up. Kenya and Kay joined his laughter. Felix pouted. He stuck his nose in the air and crossed his arms.

"You guys are MEAN!" He shouted. "Don't worry, Felly, I love you!" Kay said, laughing and hugging him at the same time. Suddenly, there was silence. Piers and Kenya blinked. Felix started getting what she said and slowly started turning red. Kay's face also colored. "I mean...I mean as a friend!" She laughed, looking sheepishly at Piers and Kenya. They laughed along with her a little awkwardly.

-**Meanwhile...In the Sanctum**-

The Wise One looked into Felix's Present time and made a gesture as though he was shocked. _What is this_? He blinked. _He should already know the red-had, but as for the other girl and boy...Piers, he doesn't meet until he's 18! As for the other brunette...they don't meet her until he's 20! Let's see Isaac's Present time... _

The Wise One shook his rock-like body. _This is not right...He does not meet anyone other than the red-head until his quest begins! . . .I got it! _The Wise One moved his body in a nod-like way. _I will cause the bolder to fall...and from there I'll erase the others' memories of their meetings!_ _Yet, they seem so fond of one another...I'll give them another year, but there will be sacrifices...Yes, the timeline will be fixed!_

-**End Chapter...or prologue...or both! -**

Me: So? I need reviews peeps!

Ivan: W-why is this not me-centric!

Sheba: Here we go again...and I was the one that was treated like a goddess...

Ivan: I WASN'T EVEN IN THIS CHAPTER!

Me: Uh...sure you were! Just re-read it carefully...

Ivan: Really! Okay! -Begins re-reading-

Me: -sweatdrop- Y-yeah...sure...

Sheba: Review before he starts agai-

Ivan: HEEEEYYYYY!


End file.
